Trapped
by sabbs123
Summary: This is my first posted story. Scarlet has been trapped in her apartment since the beginning. Now she has a chance to get out. A chance to not be alone. To have someone to rely on in this twisted world. A chance to survive and not exist. A chance to live in the messed up outside with everyone else.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first posted story so forgive me if it's not that good. I've been obsessed with Walking Dead since the season three premiere when I spent the whole weekend watching the seasons I missed. The current hiatus has made me sad so I wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing. Walking Dead is owned by someone else. Though Scarlet is mine.**

Cannibal chickens start the apocalypse.

This all started when I watched a show. One of the people on it raised chickens. They fed the chickens a mix of things. Sometimes even chicken. Thus the cannibal chickens were created. Thus the zombie apocalypse began. All because of some crazy guy with chickens.  
My name is Scarlet. I'm nineteen, or at least I was when this began. A few weeks ago, I think, the world ended quite catastrophically. The majority of the population died thanks to zombies. Yes you heard me right. The world was ended in zombies. And it's not like on TV or in the movies. It began with chickens. Chickens of all creatures. It quickly spread from a single family and moved across the world. I'm not sure how it made it across the ocean but it did. Probably those damned scientists insisting they study the new disease. Well in my expert opinion, yes I can be called an expert, they were idiots. Now there seems to be no place left on Earth that is untouched. And even if it is, it doesn't always go well. In the new world there are many threats. The zombies, the weather, starvation, thirst, and survivors. Sometimes the survivors were the worst. At least the zombies can be killed with minimal guilt depending on who you are. The living people are harder because there's only so many of us left in this hell. Maybe I should tell you a little more about this world before I go all depressed on you.

There's many classifications of people, dead and undead, nowadays. Of course there's the zombies or more affectionately called Chomps. Then there's the people who have no clue what they're doing. I call them Fleshies because they seem to lose their flesh quickly. If you're a Soon then you might as well take a bullet to the head. A Soon is what you become if one of those things infects you. If they do and you can't amputate in time, then you're a goner. There's Kooks who are the crazy people who get you killed by screaming all the time or being mentally unstable. The other survivors who are a threat to you are called Monsters, short and simple. The name explains itself. Last but not least there's people like me, Drifters. We were outcasts in the world before. Now we seem to be surviving a little better, I think it's the fact that we know how to survive on little. When you're catatonically shy you figure out how to survive on the last few things in your cupboards.

Luckily for me I had gone to the grocery store the day before the end. I sat glued in front of the TV for the next few days. Enthralled by the horror stories that were flocking the news channels and sites. I glanced around my apartment several times, thrilled that I was considered crazy by the majority of people. I had invested in my own generator, fuel, and weapons when I first moved. I didn't live in the best city, it was safer to be prepared then be killed. Plus I had reinforced my doors and windows years ago. I had taken a bat to them several times and done nothing. So I was safe unless I let someone in or went out for food.  
Watching the world actually end was nothing like I thought it would be like. It was a frightening experience. The thought that I could die any moment was depressing. So I distracted myself with books for as long as I could. I had recently raided the library so I was good for a while. And I had all my favorites already. So I sat and read with my giant dog and fluffy cat. They were my constant companions throughout the screams and sirens. They were both part wild so I knew they would stick with me if we had to run.

It was days before I had any actual human contact. My family had all died years ago. That's why I was on my own. Otherwise I would be with them. Yet I was sitting with a book when someone knocked on my door. There was an actual knock on my door. I think I didn't move for a few moments after that. Thinking I had finally begun hallucinating.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I started my story with a crazy idea. But I just wanted something to work with. I probably won't mention it again unless I want to try to figure out ways the apocalypse started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead. I barely even own the zombie chicken idea. I know it was crazy but I wanted something funny.**

I carefully opened the door with a sword pointed at the person's head. I didn't know what their classification was. But it was better safe than sorry. It was the pizza boy. I saw a lot of him usually. I loved pizza.

"Can I hide? There's a crazy guy running around down there." Pizza Guy asked

"Are you a Fleshie, a Soon, a Monster, a Kook, or a Drifter?" I asked

"What? I'm not bitten or trying to kill you if that's what you're asking." Pizza Guy said

"Come in carefully. Either I, Griffin, or Blaze will kill you if we have to." I warned

"Okay. I'll do my best to not provoke any of you." Pizza Guy said

I locked the door behind him and made sure my extra locks were enabled. Then I turned to see Pizza Guy glancing nervously at Griffin who was growling at him. I laughed at him and sat down. He looked sort of cute and Asian. He had on his standard pizza hat over his black hair and a plaid button up with rolled up sleeves over a white t shirt along with standard jeans and sneakers. I myself had stuck with my jeans, boots, black hoodie, and blue long sleeve though my brown hair had blue in it.

"What's your name?" I asked

"Glenn. I'm the pizza delivery guy. I remember you and your pets. They always attacked the door when they heard me." Glenn said

"I'm Scarlet. I'm the crazy of the building. Who's trying to take my title?" I asked

"Are you staying here or are you going to leave?" Glenn asked

"I don't know. I've been staying inside for about a week. Since it started. I went grocery shopping right before everything went crazy. Plus I always made sure I stocked up on food for when I had episodes. Complete panic attacks of dealing with people. Nothing bad." I said

"Do you want to come with me? I'm heading to Atlanta. There's supposed to be a safe zone down there." Glenn said

"I suppose. But we get to bring all of my stuff and my pets." I argued

"Deal. Now all we need is a car." Glenn said

"I might be able to get one." I smirked

* * *

It had been a few months since the apocalypse started. Well I think it's been a few months. I haven't been keeping track of time. I just know when to run and when to hide. Glenn, Griffin, Blaze, and I have been doing fine. I taught myself how to hunt as best as I could. That way we could stockpile food. We have a truck that I knew about before the end. It was modified to be quiet and not draw attention. So it was perfect for evading the Chomps.

My food supply had been doing fine. We had actually added to it. We had raided stores along the way. Creating a stockpile of water, pasta, rice, flour, dried meat, canned goods, drink mix, cat food, dog food, and assorted extras. We had collected tons of books as well at my request. As well as fuel to keep our truck going. There seemed to be nothing that could stop us. Until we hit Atlanta.

Atlanta was hell. There was nothing left there. It was a ravaged city that was left for the dead. There were hordes of Chomps walking the streets. Glenn and I had worked through the city. We had gone through the city to try and find the CDC. But we couldn't find anything. There was nothing we could find except for Chomps. Well Glenn called them Geeks and Walkers. I didn't understand them but they were catchy.

We had found a group one day near an old quarry. They offered to let us join them. Glenn really wanted to so we agreed to stay near them. I didn't want to make any commitments to a group of survivors. They could all die or be crazy and evil. Plus we didn't want to have to share all of our supplies with them. The supplies were our security, our assurance that we can make it on our own.

"Hey Lori. Do you need any help with dinner?" I asked

"Sure. We've got enough food for a while thanks to you and Glenn scavenging for us. We know that you have supplies but you want to save them. We all understand that you need to be able to leave if something happens between you and the group. Shane might have a problem with it but he has to realize that he can't control everyone." Lori said

"I'm sorry. I feel really bad about it. But I stayed in my apartment for the whole first week of the apocalypse. I watched from my window and saw people turning on each other over a can of food. I keep all of my supplies and my weapons because I just met you guys. You might try to kill me in my sleep and I'm not going to die because of a Kook." I explained

"I know. We all feel the same. We've just known each other longer. But we all horde food and weapons. You're not the only one who wants a security." Lori said

"Thanks. I can't help but feel bad. It seems terrible but we're all just trying to survive." I said

"So how are you holding up? They've been gone since this morning." Lori said

"Worried. Atlanta was terrible Lori. There were hordes of Walkers. It's like the whole city was gone. Eaten by the Walkers. I realized why you call them Walkers this morning. It was after they left. It just made me feel worse." I admitted

"Yeah. Not knowing if you lost your boyfriend or not is tough." Lori said

"Glenn's not my boyfriend. He was my pizza guy. He came to me for help. Then I came to Atlanta with him. Better than staying in my apartment." I insisted

"Sure he isn't." Lori taunted

"Arguing further is just going to convince you more isn't it?" I asked

"Mhm." She hummed

"What's going on?" Amy asked coming over

"Trying to get Scarlet to admit Glenn's her boyfriend." Lori said

"Oh he totally is." Amy agreed

"I'm just going to go now. Griffin and Blaze are probably causing trouble." I said escaping


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay this chapter is going to start when Glenn is getting back to camp. I'd go through the whole episode but I'm lazy. Look it up on Wikipedia or watch it somewhere if you don't know what happens. Sorry for not updating in so long. I've had some trouble figuring out how to write this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well I think I own Scarlet, Griffin, and Blaze. But I'm not entirely sure.**

Glenn drove up in the red car, alarm blaring. Shane threw a fit and ripped the alarm wires out. Then Morales drove up in the moving van. Everyone who had left reunited with their loved ones. Then Rick came out from the van. He had the whole touching moment with his family. Only to be ruined by his wife looking worriedly at Shane over his shoulder.

"Where's Scarlet?" Glenn asked worriedly

"I'm not sure. She was here." Lori said

"She's probably on her way up from the quarry. She was down there with Griffin and Blaze." Amy said

"And you guys left her down there alone?" Glenn asked nearing panic attack

"She has her sword, Griffin, and Blaze. She should be fine." Shane said

"You hate her Shane." Dale pointed out

"Glenn!" Scarlet yelled before attacking him in a hug

"Where were you? They said you were at the quarry. Why would you go down there alone?" Glenn asked quickly while hugging her back

"I'm fine. I was more worried about you. You have to be an idiot to take a group into Atlanta. And I see Merle didn't make it back. Ran that idiotic mouth of his didn't he? I'm not telling Daryl. He's just barely starting to tolerate my existence. I'm not jeopardizing that when he's the one that brings fresh meat." Scarlet said

"I'll do it. I'm the one that handcuffed him to the roof." Rick said

"And you are?" Scarlet asked

"Rick Grimes. Nice to meet you." Rick said

"Scarlet. This is Griffin and Blaze. My pets. Mess with my stuff or my pets and you'll regret it." Scarlet said sweetly

"Scar be nice. He's Carl's father." Glenn said still hugging her

"Okay. I don't care who he is. You don't mess with my stuff or my pets." Scarlet insisted

"You two are so cute." Amy cooed

"That's it. I recommend running." Scarlet said lunging for her

"Andrea! Glenn! Help me!" Amy yelled as she was chased by Scarlet

"Oh no. You asked for it this time. And Glenn's too busy blushing." Andrea said

"You're going to go with him aren't you?" Scarlet asked as she and Glenn went to sleep in their tent

"Yeah. He'll get himself killed otherwise." Glenn said

"Just be careful. I don't want you dying." Scarlet said

"You need to be careful too. You never know what might show up here." Glenn said

"Here I have a bunch of people who can help me. I'll be fine." Scarlet said

"That's what I'm worried about. You'll try to be a hero and save everyone. Then you'll end up dead or worse. I don't think I could handle that." Glenn admitted

"I'll be fine. Its me who should be worrying. You're going into Atlanta to find Merle. Crazy Merle who hates you and practically everyone in this camp. Just come back alive Glenn. I can't deal with losing my best friend." Scarlet said hugging him

"I will Scarlet. Goodnight." Glenn said hugging her

"Night Glenn." Scarlet said

Scarlet ran towards the screams of the children. Blaze and Griffin stayed right beside her. She got there after the others. They were beating a Walker with different tools. Then Scarlet skewered its head with her sword. Dale came up a moment later with an axe. He cut the head off of the Walker just to make sure. Not wanting to take any chances. Then Daryl came out of the woods. He said something about cutting off the bitten part. Scarlet wasn't paying attention. She was scanning the woods and so were Blaze and Griffin. They didn't see or hear anything so they guessed it was safeish. Safe enough at least.

Then the battle began. Daryl found out about Merle and ended up taking the truck to go look for him. T-Dog, Glenn, and Rick went with him. Scarlet threatened Glenn that he had to come back alive. Otherwise she'd hate him forever.

Scarlet jumped up when she heard the rustling. She quickly slashed the head off a Walker that was about to take a bite out of Amy. Then ushered her, Blaze, Griffin, Sophia, Carl, Lori, and Carol into the RV. She pulled out a gun and helped the others take out the Walkers. But there was a ton of them. A horde. She was just about out of ammo and so were the others.

Then there were gunshots from the other side of the horde. She saw Daryl, Glenn, Rick, and T-Dog shooting the Walkers with the guns that Rick had lost in Atlanta. Once the Walker were all taken down Glenn crushed her in a hug. Then let her go and watched her face for cringing, she always cringed when she had an injury.

"I'm fine Glenn. Are you okay?" Scarlet asked

"Yeah. I'm fine." Glenn said hugging her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know its short. But I have major writer's block. Don't be mad.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

Scarlet watched her surroundings carefully. They were driving towards the CDC. She didn't think it was the best idea. But it was better than nothing. The quarry had been compromised. Which meant they could be attacked there again. They seemed to be doing okay so far. They had lost Jim. That had been hard on everyone. Scarlet had left him a small knife in case he decided to just kill himself instead of becoming a Walker.

"Glenn. Do you think they're going to be okay?" Scarlet asked

"I hope so. Morales was a good guy. And his family was nice. We can only hope that they'll be okay." Glenn said

Morales and his family had left us when we left the camp. We let them go but knew they wouldn't make it far. We were surprised we had made it this far. Though I knew something had to happen soon. Which ended up us losing Jim. That was hard. He had been a nice guy and worked on the RV with Dale and Glenn.

"We should be coming up on the CDC soon." Rick's voice said through the radios

"Good. This place is creeping me out." Dale radioed back

"You'll get used to it Dale. I hope you'll be around for awhile. And we know that there's probably a lot of places like this." Shane radioed

"We're here." Rick said after a little bit of silence

Scarlet watched their surroundings uneasily. Everything felt safer when she was hiding in the car with Glenn, Griffin, and Blaze. Being out of a car was nerve wracking. There was no base of protection. Even of the slightest degree. Nothing that could protect the people she worried about from a surprise attack. There was no defense to something if it shocked them. And she didn't want to lose anyone. They had already lost Jim and Morales and his family.

* * *

Scarlet was sitting in the middle of a room with Griffin and Blaze. There had been one person left in the CDC. He had let them inside and offered them food and shelter. There was even hot water. But something felt off. Maybe it was just the fact that she wasn't sleeping in the car or tent. The fact that she wouldn't hear if something was wrong right away. The fact that everyone else seemed so far away. Then when there's a knock on her door she nearly screams.

She carefully opens the door and sees Glenn. He smiled uneasily and she lets him come in.

"What's wrong?" Scarlet asked

"I don't know. Everything just seems off. Do you feel it or I am just crazy?" Glenn asked

"You're not crazy yet. Its because we don't have to look over our shoulder every five seconds to see if there's something trying to eat us. We're safe right now and our instincts refuse to let our guard down." Scarlet explained

"Okay. That makes more sense. Jenner seems really on edge though." Glenn said

"Aren't we all?" Scarlet asked

"I guess. But I can still worry can't I?" Glenn asked

"Of course. You gonna stay here? I don't care if you do." Scarlet said

"If you don't care then yeah. Its weird not hearing everyone going to bed." Glenn said

"Yeah. We're not going to have to wake up for watch tonight." Scarlet said

That's going to be weird." Glenn said

* * *

"Run!" Someone yells

Scarlet can't tell who past the pounding in her ears. Mentally counting down until the end. Somehow they had gotten Jacqui out of the building. But they hadn't been able to get Jenner to leave with them. He was so lost. Completely lost to the remnants of the world and the people in it. Just a shadow of a man. It was sad.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Major writer's block. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"Sophia!" Andrea called

Sophia had gone missing. Now they were looking for her in the woods. Scarlet had run after her immediately with Griffin and Blaze following her. Rick had gone after them as well. Though Sophia, Scarlet, Griffin, and Blaze hadn't come back. Rick said he hid Sophia and told her to head back. But she must've gotten lost or attacked. They assumed Scarlet and her pets were still trying to track Sophia down. There had been a few Walker bodies missing their heads they found while searching.

Everyone was upset. But Glenn and Sophia were messes. Carol had just lost her daughter. And Glenn was in love with Sophia. Everyone saw that but them. They all would be devastated if they lost any of their missing four. But those two would take it the worst.

Then a girl came riding up on a horse as a Walker came at them. She took it out with a bat to the head. Then she stopped abruptly in front of them.

"Is one of you Lori" She asked

"I am. Why?" Lori asked

"You need to come with me. There was an accident." She said

"Of course." Lori said getting on the horse

"Wait! Where are you going?" Glenn asked

"Exit 49. Long driveway the mailbox says Greene." She said before the horse took off

* * *

"Scarlet! Griffin! Blaze!" Sophia cried weakly as they appeared in her vision

"Hey sweetie. Calm down. I'm going to take care of you. Don't worry." Scarlet said softly

"I'm so sorry Scar. It was all my fault." Sophia sobbed

"There's no reason to be upset. Everyone was fine when I last saw them. Now come on I saw a farm with people earlier. I think they'll help us." Scarlet said

"Okay. My side hurts." Sophia said

"What's your blood type sweetie? We need to see if someone in the group can match you." Scarlet asked

"I don't know. Mommy stuffed a paper with everyone's blood type on it in your bag after the CDC." Sophia offered

"Good. Let's get you to that farm. They should be able to help you." Scarlet said

* * *

"Who are you?" Horse-girl asked

"My name's Scarlet. This is Sophia. She was running away from Walkers and she got her side cut open. Can you help her?" Scarlet asked

"We're already taking care of someone." She said

"Hello. Are you part of Rick's group? I'm Beth." Beth said coming to the door

"Rick's here? Is he okay?" Scarlet asked

"I'll take that as a yes. And he's fine. Its his son Carl that got hurt. Our man Otis accidently shot him. He was standing next to a deer and the bullet went through the deer and into him. What happened to her?" Beth asked

"I'm Scarlet. This is Sophia. She was running from some Walkers and she fell. Her side got cut open on a rock. Do you know where the others are? Shane and Carol match her blood type." Scarlet said

"Rick, Lori, Shane, and Carl are all here. Come inside. We'll help you take care of her. Oh, this is my sister Maggie." Beth said sweetly

"Thank you both." Scarlet said

"Scarlet? What are you doing here? What happened to Sophia?" Shane asked

"She got hurt and I saw the farm while I was looking for her. You're going to have to stay here. She needs blood. You're the only match. Other than Carol. But she needs it now." Scarlet said

"Who are you?" A white haired man asked coming out of a room

"Scarlet. Sophia." Lori said quietly while rushing to hug the girl

"Hey Lori. Sorry about Carl. Beth filled me in. I found Sophia. She was running from some Walkers but fell and cut her side open. Griffin and Blaze protected her while I dispatched the others." Scarlet explained

"I'll see what I can do. We need more supplies. What's her blood type?" The man asked

"Shane matches. Carol, her mother, put a list of everyone's blood type in my bag after the CDC." Scarlet reported

"Don't worry. Hershel will help her. I'm Otie. The one who hurt the boy." Otis said sadly

"I know it was an accident. You don't seem like the type to shoot a little kid. And I can judge people pretty well. What was that about supplies?" Scarlet asked

"He needs supplies to help Carl. And probably Sophia too." Beth offered

"I'll go. Just tell me what and where. I can get in and out easily. And I can get rid of anything that comes at me." Scarlet said immediately

"The last hospital around here went up last month." Hershel said

"The high school. They set up a clinic there. We should be able to get everything we need there and more." Otis said

"Then let's go. I'm assuming you want to come with me. And you'll know what we need. Griffin and Blaze will stay here. I'm not taking them to a high school." Scarlet ordered

"Yeah. I was an EMT. And it was my fault with the boy." Otis said

* * *

"So Patricia's your wife? She seems nice. All of you do. Is there anyone else I need to worry about around the farm?" Scarlet asked

"Just Jimmy. He's Beth's boyfriend. Hershel let him come to the farm when the sickness struck. They think that its just that. A sickness. But I saw people die and then get up and start eating others. But I let them think that. I try to help Hershel find a way to cure them." Otis said

"I'm guessing they lost some to the Walkers." Scarlet said sadly

"Yeah. What about you?" Otis asked

"Jim was part of our group but he was lost when we were attacked. Him along with a bunch of other people. Jenner was a doctor at the CDC. He died when it blew up. He told Rick something but I'm pretty sure I know what it was. And our group has all lost people. I didn't have anyone to lose though. Its just been me , Griffin, and Blaze. And Glenn I suppose. He traveled with us for awhile. Then we found the group. We've been with them since." Scarlet explained

"We're here. And there's a horde." Otis said

"Don't worry. I've got an idea." Scarlet smirked pulling out some fireworks


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"You're an odd child. Not that its a bad thing. You kept us alive." Otis said while they were driving back

"I'm a genius Otis. A genius." Scarlet insisted

"I guess. I never thought that fireworks would work on Walkers. Or that you would have them. Or dynamite. Where did you find dynamite?" Otis asked

"Raided some construction sites. Wait till you see my truck. It rules." Scarlet said proudly

"Well we should be there soon enough. And don't worry about Maggie. She's easily threatened." Otis said

"Why would she feel threatened by me?" Scarlet asked confused

"Not sure. We'll probably figure it out when your group meets up with the others at the farm." Otis said

"Yeah. That was fun. They're so much easier to kill when they're distracted." Scarlet said giddy

"You're back. Good." Beth said when they got out of the truck

"Hi. Is your father inside?" Scarlet asked

"Yeah. Some more of your group showed up. They had a wounded." Beth reported

"T-Dog. He got cut when a herd went through." Scarlet explained

"Was it infected?" Otis asked

"Nope. He just got his arm cut on a car door. Daryl saved him though." Scarlet explained

"How did you know?" Jimmy asked

"I saw. I was up on top of a truck at the time." Scarlet said skipping off

"Otis!" Patricia gasped tearily

Scarlet slipped the bag away from Otis as he hugged his wife tightly. She smiled at the sight and walked towards the house with Beth and Jimmy. Then Patricia came and hugged her.

"Thank you for keeping him safe." Patricia whispered before letting go and going back to her husband

"Come on. Daddy will be happy that you're both back and safe. And he'll be thrilled that you got more supplies." Beth said

* * *

"Excuse me. Hershel sir?" Scarlet asked respectfully

"What?" Hershel asked

"We found the supplies you needed. And we found some extra things and thought we should bring them as well. Otis is back safe as well. He's currently outside with Patricia." Scarlet reported

"Thank you for keeping him safe. Were you harmed?" Hershel asked

"No sir. Are Blaze and Griffin still here?" Scarlet asked

"Yes. I think they were out on the porch with Maggie and one of your group earlier. Off through there." Hershel said pointing at a door

"Thank you sir. And thank you for helping my friends." Scarlet said

"You're welcome. And you don't need the sir. Just Hersel is fine. What's your name?" Hershel asked

"Scarlet sir. And I don't mind calling you sir. You're helping our friends even though you could've let them die. For that I can't thank you enough." Scarlet said

"We have to stick together in this twisted world. Now go check on your pets." Hershel said

"Yes sir. And thank you again." Scarlet said opening the door to see Blaze and Griffin jump at her

"What's wrong with those things?" Maggie whined

"Hey sweeties. See? I'm back." Scarlet cooed

"Scarlet!" Glenn said happily hugging her tightly

"Hey Glenn." Scarlet said softly hugging him back

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Did anything happen to you? Where were you?" Glenn asked frantically checking her for injuries

"I'm fine Glenn. I'm fine." Scarlet insisted laughing slightly

"Where were you?" Glenn asked still hugging her

"I went with Otis to the high school. We had to get supplies for Hershel. He needed them to save Carl and Sophia." Scarlet explained

"What? A high school? You're lucky you're not dead! Why would you go there? Its too dangerous!" Glenn ranted

"Glenn calm down. I'm fine. And I had to. Otis would've died otherwise. I had to help him save Carl and Sophia." Scarlet said angrily

"I...I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you." Glenn said hugging her


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know I've rarely been updating. I'm being banished from the computer a lot lately. I have SATs coming up and finals. And I'm failing a class.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

"This is weird. Being in a semi-safe place." Scarlet mused

"What's weird is they think the Walkers are sick people. They think they can be cured." Daryl spat

"They haven't seen what we have Daryl. They've been here since it happened." Scarlet insisted

"Still. Its not right. They're bound to get us all killed." Daryl scoffed

"I know Daryl. But this is their farm. We might have to do something about Shane. I don't like the way he's glaring at Rick. He might be up to something." Scarlet warned

"He was sleeping with Lori. Of course he's up to something. Especially considering she dumped him when her husband came back. We need to make sure we protect the group. And Rick is the best choice for a leader. You or Glenn could probably fill in. But Rick is able to make the decisions and intimidate people better." Daryl said

"I know. That's why we need to keep an eye on everything. And everyone." Scarlet agreed

"So where's your boyfriend?" Daryl asked

"Not you too. I thought you were sane." Scarlet whined

"Carol said you two were still in denial." Daryl smirked

"Oh. So you're talking to Carol now. And how's she?" Scarlet shot back

* * *

"Scarlet. Thank you for finding Sophia." Carol said hugging the girl

"It was nothing Carol. She's like a little sister to me. She's one of ours. And we have to be there for each other." Scarlet insisted

"Still. You've done a lot for the group Scarlet." Lori said

"I guess. I haven't really done much." Scarlet insisted

"Yes you have. You and Glenn." Andrea agreed

"Oh yeah. How are things going between you two?" Amy asked conspiratorially

"There is nothing between us. Though it seems that there might be something between Daryl and Carol." Scarlet said throwing the attention off of her

"What?" Amy squeaked

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jacqui asked

"There's nothing between us." Carol insisted

"Then why did he talk about you earlier? And your opinion directly?" Scarlet smirked

"What are you girls talking about?" Beth asked as she walked over to them

"Carol and Daryl's relationship. Along with Glenn and Scarlet's." Amy said

"Well if you want my opinion I can see Carol and Daryl. She's one of the few people he'll talk to. Daryl is the scary guy with the crossbow right?" Beth asked sitting down with them

"Yep. What about Glenn and Scarlet?" Andrea asked

"They would be cute together. But I didn't know they were in a relationship. And I'm pretty sure Maggie likes Glenn. And they went into town together. Glenn's the one with the pizza hat right?" Beth shared

"Yeah. They went into town together? Looks like you might have some competition Scarlet." Jacqui warned

"There's no competition. If Glenn likes Maggie then I hope they're happy together. I don't like Glenn like that. We were just travelling together. I swear." Scarlet insisted

* * *

Scarlet walked angrily away from the house. She had just seen Maggie and Glenn kissing. She didn't know why it was making her so angry. It shouldn't really. It was probably just the girl's talking earlier getting to her. That's all it was. That's all it was allowed to be. It couldn't be anything else. It couldn't be.

Her hurt had nothing to do with the fact that she thought he would be there for awhile. Nothing to do with the fact that she might've had a small crush on him. It was only the girl's talking getting to her. Making her think that she was upset over this. That's all it was. That's what it had to be. It had to be that. Especially if he was happy.

* * *

"What's wrong Scarlet?" Dale asked

"There's nothing wrong Dale. Don't worry about me." Scarlet said with a weak smile

"You look upset and you were avoiding Glenn. You didn't even say goodnight to him. He looked like a kicked puppy." Dale reasoned

"Not sure why. I saw him kissing Maggie up at the house. The girls were saying that I like him, which I don't, and it's just getting to me. Making me think I should be upset." Scarlet mumbled

"You have a right to be upset. You do like him. And he likes you. Even if you refuse to admit it." Dale said grandfatherly

"I don't like him. He's just been there throughout this whole thing. I had been holed up in my apartment for a week. I had seen horrible things from my windows. And then he showed up and showed me that not everyone had turned evil. He knows that the world is hell now. She thinks the Walkers can be saved." Scarlet said sadly

"You shouldn't take it out on him. Just because he likes someone." Dale insisted

"I'm not. He's going to end up staying here when we leave. I grew too attached. I told myself I couldn't. Yet I've become attached to the group. It's going to get me killed. And I know that if I die saving the group, that I won't care. It's worrying to know that I'll gladly throw my life away to save you and the others. I barely know any of you. Yet we'd give our lives up for each other with little thought." Scarlet explained

"Pain and suffering breeds family. That's what we are now. A family." Dale said simply

"Yeah. We are." Scarlet sighed


End file.
